


Unbeatable

by LacePendragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Autistic Penny, Disability, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Original Region, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Support Pokemon, Younger characters, journey fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: From the earth, the sun, the sea and sky, they can never win but they sure can try!When Yang's trainer license brings an unexpected surprise to the STR household in the region of Remnant, Yang and Ruby strike out to become the best trainers they can possibly be. But, they're not the only ones trying to become the very best, like no one ever was.Blake wants to prove Faunus are just as good at training as anyone else. Weiss wants to become the world's greatest coordinator. Ren and Nora are looking for their place in the world. Sun and Neptune are aiming to be the coolest detectives out there. And Penny? Penny just wants to go home.These stories and more await in the region of Remnant in the world of Pokemon.So keep moving forward, and catch 'em all!





	Unbeatable

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from.
> 
> Just enjoy it, fam. <3
> 
> And no, this isn't proofread. I couldn't be bothered. I am very tired.
> 
> But I love this idea! So I hope you do too!

Ruby Rose sat on the stairs of her front porch, her elbows propped on her knees and her chin propped in her hands. She pouted, still dressed in her pyjamas, as she waited for the mail truck to drive by and deliver the morning mail. Zwei, the most adorable, Rockruff in the world, slept next to her, his soft snores mixing with the sounds of the birds and the bugs nearby their home in Patch, in the region of Remnant.

Usually, the mail lady came by around nine in the morning and it was already almost ten o’clock. Well, almost, it was closer to nine forty-two, not that Ruby was keeping track or anything. She’d waited _months_ for this letter, so, sure, maybe she _could_ wait a few more minutes, but that didn’t mean she _wanted_ to.

Even if the mail wasn’t for her, but for Yang instead.

Thirteen was the _best_ birthday, and Ruby was only a little bummed that her next birthday was her eleventh, in a couple of months. But! Yang’s thirteen had passed weeks ago, and that meant that her letter should be coming this week.

Maybe even today!

As if called by her thoughts, the mail truck drove up to the house. The mail lady, an older woman named Lilac, hopped out of her truck and waved as she walked up to Ruby. Under one arm, she carried a small bundle of letters and two small boxes, each one maybe the size of both her hands and as thick as a sandwich, maybe a little thicker.

Lilac smiled at her as Ruby got up and ran to Lilac, reaching out to grab the boxes and letters from her.

“Thank you!” said Ruby, bouncing up and down. She took the letters and shoved them under her arm, then clung to the two boxes. “Have a nice day!” Lilac laughed and waved, heading back to her truck as Ruby turned and ran back into the house.

“Come on, Zwei!” Ruby launched herself up the steps, sliding in her sock feet, and skid down the hall and into the kitchen. “Moms! Dad! Yang!”

They all looked up, Mama and Mom sitting at the table, while Yang and Dad made breakfast together.

“I take it that’s the mail,” said Mom, giggling. Her silver eyes gleamed with amusement. “Why don’t you sit down and eat first?”

Ruby whined. “But, Mooooom.” She pouted and stuck the mail on the table. “It’s gotta be Yang’s license!”

Mom laughed, and Ma rolled her eyes, flipping her long hair back over one shoulder.

“Let them open it, Summer,” she said, shaking her head a little. “It won’t kill them to eat breakfast a little late.”

Ruby cheered and bounced up and down. Yang crossed the room, stretching her arms above her head. Her prosthetic, painted yellow and black and silver, shone in the sunlight that came in through the back door. She and Ruby had painted it together over the weekend, in celebration of Yang getting the coolest model on the market.

It was a good thing that Dad knew the guy who founded Ironwood Medicine. He seemed like a pretty cool guy, if the letter that came with the prosthetic meant anything.

“All right, let’s dig into this,” said Yang, clapping her hands together. It made a funny sound, metal and plastic on flesh instead of one on the same. Yang blinked as she came up to the table. “How come there’s two boxes?”

Ruby leaned over the chair she leaned against and squinted. Yeah, there were two boxes. She’d forgotten. One of them had Yang’s name on it and one had Ruby’s. Huh.

“They must have sent a little care package for Ruby,” said Dad, wiping off his hands with a dishcloth as he crossed the room. He dropped into the chair between Mom and Mama, scratching Zwei on the head. “Sometimes they do that with little siblings, so they don’t feel left out.”

Ruby grinned. “Cool! I got a present!”

Yang snorted. “Hey, me first,” she said, nudging Ruby with her shoulder. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes, but leaned in close to watch Yang open the box.

Inside there was a ton of stuff, but the first thing Ruby noticed was the Pokeball. She gasped as Yang picked it up, then whined when she set it down on the table, in the dishcloth, so it wouldn’t roll away.

“That’s for last,” said Yang, but her fingers trembled and so did her voice. She wanted to open it. Ruby grinned. “Definitely, last. Gotta save the best.” Yang grinned at her and went back to the box.

There was an official trainer card with Yang’s face, name, age, birthday, and trainer number on it, plus her hometown. There was even a contact number, which made sense, considering the next thing Yang pulled out was a cross-transceiver. It was yellow, just like Yang had wanted, and it attached like a fancy watch.

Next was the Pokedex, which was Ruby’s second favourite part. It fit in Yang’s hand and had a panel that flipped up to reveal two screens, one on the bottom, and one on the top. When Yang opened it, it lit up, welcoming her by name.

“Wow,” said Mom, grinning as she leaned against the table. “You really do look like a real trainer now, sweetheart.”

Yang grinned and looked at Ruby, who grinned back.

“Now, why don’t we see what’s in your Pokeball?” asked Dad, leaning forward as well.

Ruby sucked in a breath as Yang picked up the Pokeball. In Remnant, your first Pokémon was sent to you, if you didn’t already have one, based on a super in-depth and really long personality quiz you took when you applied for your license. For fun, Ruby had done one too, but she’d have to do it again when she turned thirteen, because the first one wasn’t real and just a silly game.

Ruby had no idea where it’d gone though. Maybe Mom had thrown it out or something. Oh well.

The Pokeball expanded and the circle turned red, glowing for a moment before the Pokeball opened. It sent a bright flash of red light onto the table, which formed into the Pokeball.

Ruby gasped. “A Cyndaquil!” she shrieked, waving her arms over her head. “Oh gosh, she’s so cute!” Ruby paused. “Is she a girl?”

Yang flipped open her Pokedex.

_“Cyndaquil, female. Trainer: Yang Xiao Long. Status: Healthy,”_ chirped the Pokedex. Ruby giggled and leaned down, her chin on the table, and stared at the little Pokémon.

“She’s so precious,” whispered Ruby. “Oh my gosh.”

Yang held out her hand, her eyes wide, and Ruby watched as the Cyndaquil crept forward and sniffed Yang’s hand, before leaning forward and nuzzling her. Yang smiled, her eyes shimmery and bright, and rested her hand atop the Cyndaquil’s head.

“Hey, girl,” whispered Yang, her voice cracking. “I’m gonna call you Cilia.” Cilia cooed and leaned deeper into Yang’s hand. Yang’s smile spread. “She’s… perfect.”

Dad got up and rested his hand on Yang’s shoulder. “And she’s all yours.”

Yang grinned. “Yeah, she is.” Cilia hoped into Yang’s arms and scurried up to sit on her shoulder, cooing again. Yang nuzzled her with her cheek and looked at Ruby’s box. “So, what’s yours?”

“Dad said it’s a care package,” said Ruby. She undid the clasps on the box and pulled the lid off.

And stopped dead at what she saw inside.

Pokeball. Pokedex. Cross-transceiver. Trainer card. The exact same things Yang had been given.

“Dad?” Ruby’s voice trembled. “Is it supposed to look like this?”

“No, not at all,” he said. He leaned around her and rested his hands on her shoulders, his head hovering above hers. “Maybe you got a double of Yang’s? Grab the card, see what it says.”

“This has to be a mistake,” said Mama.

With trembling fingers and held breath, Ruby reached out and grabbed the trainer card.

Her name. Her face. Her birthday. Her trainer number. All the same things that Yang had, with one difference.

Her card had a little sticker in the top right corner, blue in colour, that read “PL”. PL? Pokémon League?

“There’s a letter,” said Dad.

Ruby pulled the letter out from where it had been hiding beneath her trainer card. She tore the seal holding it closed and opened it.

_Congratulations, Ruby Rose! Thank you for sending in your early trainer application. Based on your lineage, grades, and forms, we’ve decided to award you with a special opportunity: an early license. With this license, you will be permitted to become a trainer on a provisional basis until you’re thirteenth birthday. Below, please find a list of rules you mist abide by during this time._

  1. _Your Pokémon team will be limited to six total Pokémon, with no extras in the PC or at home._
  2. _You must travel with another trainer at least thirteen years of age._
  3. _You may not challenge the Elite Four or Champion before your thirteenth birthday._
  4. _You may not participate in the Contest Championship or Trainer Tournament before your thirteenth birthday._
  5. _You may not travel to another region as a trainer. Your license is only valid in Remnant._
  6. _You may not recklessly endanger yourself, your Pokémon, or others. Don’t be a hero._
  7. _If you break any of these rules, your provisional license can be revoked and, in extreme circumstances, your trainer license can be delayed by up to three years after your thirteenth birthday due to the above infractions._



_The Remnant Pokémon League welcomes you aboard, Ruby Rose. We are excited to see what you have in store for your journey._

_Best of luck, travel safe, and go beyond!_

_Signed, the Remnant Pokémon League (RPL)_

Ruby let out a shriek and dropped the letter, grabbing for her Pokeball. It expanded in her hand but didn’t do anything else. Dad grabbed the letter and pressed his hand to the ball before she could press the button. He read the letter, painstakingly slowly, while Ruby stared at the rest of the box.

She’d sent in the forms? She hadn’t known that. She’d filled out all the same stuff as Yang, but she’d just done it for fun. Who…

Her parents. One of them must have sent it in.

“It’s real,” said Dad, when he finished the letter. He set it down on the table and shook his head, grabbing Ruby’s shoulders again and grinning at her. “Look at my little girl, all grown up and ready to be a trainer.”

Ruby looked to Yang, who was still stroking Cilia.

“Are you… mad?” asked Ruby, staring at Yang through her bangs. Today was supposed to be all about Yang and her journey, and now, without even meaning to, Ruby had ruined that. She was being a bad sister.

Yang shook her head, smiling in that crooked way Uncle Qrow did sometimes. “Nah,” said Yang. She reached out and ruffled Ruby’s hair. “I wasn’t as into this as you were, anyway. I mostly wanted to travel.” Yang grinned and gave a thumbs’ up. “Now I get to do it with you. How cool is that?”

Ruby’s eyes welled up with tears. She threw herself at Yang and clung to her. She hadn’t ruined everything. She got to travel with Yang. This was going to be _awesome._

“Hey, hey, wait a minute,” said Mom, holding up her hands. “I know you’re excited, but you’re still a few months shy of eleven, Ruby. What makes you think we’re gonna agree to this?” She stood and put her hands on her hips. But considering Yang was almost as tall as her now, it didn’t do much for effect.

Ruby pouted, her lower lip trembling. “But Mom!”

“How did you even send in those papers?” asked Mom, grabbing the letter. “I certainly never sent them. Did you send them with Yang’s?” She narrowed her eyes at Ruby and Ruby shook her head, raising her hands to wave them as well.

“No! I don’t know how. It’s just super cool,” said Ruby. She clasped her hands together in front of her and pouted again. “Please, Mom? It’s all I wanna be. I just wanna travel and catch Pokémon and be like you.”

Yang put her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“Yeah, why not? I can take care of her. And we don’t have to go anywhere dangerous for a while. We’ve never been to most of the cities, anyway.” Yang grinned at Mom. “We can call every night, or every morning, whatever you want.”

Mom narrowed her eyes further. “Are you sure you didn’t send them in?” Ruby shook her head. “What about you, Yang? You’re taking this pretty well.”

Yang frowned. “I didn’t even know they were a _thing._ How could I have sent them in?” She stuck her chin out at Mom. “I don’t lie. You know that.”

Mom scowled. Dad frowned. Ruby stepped closer to Mom. Maybe she wouldn’t let Ruby go out and be a trainer. Maybe the whole miracle wouldn’t be worth it. And she hadn’t even opened her Pokeball yet, which still rested in the palm of her hand, having shrunk down once more.

“But Mom…” Ruby trailed off, unsure what to say.

“I sent them in.” Mama’s voice rang clear in the kitchen. She didn’t look up from her book. “She’s every bit your daughter, Summer, she wasn’t going to stay caged forever.” Mama shrugged and turned the page before setting her bookmark in place and setting the book down. “She’d already done the paperwork, might as well make it worth the trouble.”

Mom turned toward Mama, her eyes narrowing at her. “Raven, you went over our heads. I don’t know why you thought I’d agreed to this—”

“You caught your first Pokémon when you were nine.” Mama’s voice stopped her short, her words razor sharp. “You battled your first gym at ten. You had a full team inside two years and you’ve never stopped.” Mama raised an eyebrow at Mom, jutting her chin out just like Yang did. “They may have raised the trainer age, since then, but that didn’t change Ruby’s genes. She’s gonna go, anyway, might as well go now, where she’ll have Yang.”

Mom sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Taiyang, please say something.”

Dad shrugged and rested his hand atop Ruby’s head. “I say let her go. I think letting them go together will be a great experience for them.” He smiled, looking at Yang. “And it’ll be a good way to keep them both safe.”

“I don’t know how to feel about this,” said Mom, putting her hands on her hips.

Mama snorted. “Says the youngest trainer to ever hit the Elite Four.” She gave Dad a look too. “And the wife of the first trainer with a support Pokémon to become a gym leader.”

Dad flashed double peace signs and beamed. “That’s me!” Zwei barked in response, his tail wagging.

All of them, Zwei included, stared at Mom, waiting for her response.

She sighed and dropped her head. “Sure, why not?” Ruby and Yang cheered. “But! We’re going to have a long talk about stranger danger and being safe and prepared on the road, before you go.” She gave a hard look to Mama. “And you and _I_ are going to have a talk, later.”

Mama shrugged. “Mm-hm.”

Dad rested his hands on Ruby’s shoulders and smiled down at her. “Why don’t you open your Pokeball?”

Ruby pressed the button on the Pokeball and watched the light form up into a Pokémon on the table.

It was…

A Turtwig?

Ruby stared at the Pokémon in front of her. “A Turtwig?” Her words came out half-believing. How’d she end up with a Turtwig? They were slow, and kinda dumb, and mostly meant for defense, no offense. They were nothing like her! There much have been a mistake.

The Turtwig chirped, clear and pleased. He stared up at Ruby with big, yellow eyes and a dopey smile.

…Nope. She took back everything he said. He was _absolutely perfect._

“Oh my gosh, I _love you_ ,” whispered Ruby, scooping up the Turtwig and hugging him tightly. She promptly fell down, Turtwig on her chest. He chirped again.

Right. Turtles were heavy.

“I’m gonna name you… Crest.” Ruby patted Crest on the head and he clicked at her. “You like that?” He clicked again. “Aww… good boy.” He stepped forward, pressing hard at her chest. Ruby groaned, letting her head drop onto the ground. “Owwwwww.”

Mom, Mama, and Dad all chuckled. Yang giggled.

“Well, he certainly seems to like you,” said Mama, standing. She put a hand on her hip and grinned at Ruby in that crooked way she did sometimes. “Why don’t you two go pack, you can head out tomorrow.”

Ruby jumped to her feet and cheered, Yang cheered too. The two high-fived and ran for the stairs, Cilia on Yang’s shoulder and Crest at their ankles.

Time to pack! Then, their adventure would begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are wonderful! Please and thank you!


End file.
